50 Shades of Halloween
by Belushi87
Summary: The Greys have a Halloween party and something happens when the kids go trick or treating.
1. Chapter 1

Teddy and Phoebe came racing into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. "Wake up, wake up." Phoebe said as she jumped up and down on Christian's side of the bed. He turned onto his back and opened his eyes.

"What can I do for you, princess?" Christian said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Today we get to go and pick out our Halloween costumes" Phoebe said between laughs as her dad was tickling her.

Halloween was always a favorite holiday with the kids. Especially Phoebe. She always lived to dress up and be other things. Christian is convinced she will be an actress.

"Why don't you have Gail make you some breakfast? We're not ready to leave yet. We're going to go to the store sometime after lunch." Ana said as she pushed Teddy's hair out of his eyes. "Okay Mom." He gets off the bed and leaves the room.

"Why can't we leave now?"

"We have to do a few things before we leave" Christian told her as he sat up and swung his legs over the said of the bed." It will give you more time to think of something you want to be."

"Oh, okay." Phoebe said with her little smile. She gave her dad a hug and left.

Christian stood up and stretched. "She is so precious."

Ana couldn't believe how lucky she was to have an amazing husband and two incredible. This was her life and she would never change it for anything. She smiled as her husband bend down and kissed her good morning.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Grey."

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey" Ana said with glee.

"What's with the big smile? Are you up to something?"

"No, I was just thinking, the kids are getting costumes and I just thought that maybe we can see if we can find something to go as."

Christian grabbed a pair of sweatpants and put them on. "I don't about that, Ana."

"Come on, Christian, it would be fun. Maybe we can throw a costume party and invited everyone. Sawyer can talk the kids trick or treating and then the adults can hang out here and have drinks and mingle. Will you think about it?"

"For you, of course I'll think about it." Christian kissed her again and left the bed room towards the kitchen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was at the breakfast table when Ana entered the room. She was still in her pyjamas with her hair in a ponytail. She smiled at her family when she sat down. Gail handed her a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles. She took her fork and scooped some eggs onto it and ate it.

Christian grabbed the coffee pot from the centre of the table and refilled his mug. "I have to do a few things before we go out and get costumes." He grabbed his plate, stood up and placed it in the sink and walked over to his office and closed the door.

"Dad's not really talkative today is he?" Teddy asked as he took a sip from his orange juice.

"He had a long night and couldn't sleep. He should be fine by the time we head out." Ana told him as she put syrup onto her waffles.

The rest of the family ate their breakfast in silence. They all jumped when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it, Mrs. Grey." Gail said as she wrapped her hands on her apron and headed to the door.

"Hello, Kate." Gail said as Kate stepped inside. Phoebe and Teddy got up from their chairs and raced over to her. "Aunt Kate" Phoebe said in her little voice. "Good Morning, little ones." She said as she bent down and hugged them.

"I got you both a little something." She opens her purse and pulls out 2 neatly wrapped presents. "I hope you like them" The kids grabbed them from her. "Thank You" they both said in unison. "You're welcome"

They run off to the living room and Kate makes her way to the table where Ana was still eating. "You didn't have to do that."

"It's not a problem, I saw them and thought of the kids." She sits down and picks at the leftover bacon on the kids plates. "Where's your husband?"

"In the office, he had to do a few things before we go get costumes for the kids." Ana pours herself some coffee. "Do you have any Halloween plans this year?" she asked as she stirred in creamer. "I'm trying to get Christian to agree to a Halloween party, but I don't think he's going to be into throwing one."

"He's never been a party type person. Do you think he'll actually dress up?"

"If only I'll dress up with him. I told him that Sawyer can take the kids out trick or treating. And the adults can stay here."

"Do you think he'll go for it?"

"I don't think so, but it's worth a shot" Ana gathers the plates from the table and places them in the sink where Christian left his. She walked over into the living to check on the kids who were playing with their new presents from Kate.

"What did Aunt Kate get you, kids?"

Phoebe got up to show her. "I got this" she handed her mom her gift. Of course it was related to Halloween. It was a mini haunted house that Phoebe was able to take apart and put together in a different ways. "That awesome, sweetie." Ana gave her back her toy and walked over to Teddy. "What did you get?"

"I got the same thing, but it's Frankenstein." He said not looking up from building his monster.

"Good job, buddy."

Ana made her way to the couch and sat down; she just wanted to watch her children play with their new toys. Kate joined beside her. Gail came by and handed them cups of tea. They took in the sites of Phoebe and Teddy playing together.


	3. Chapter 3

Christian was on his laptop when there was a knock on the door. He had been in his office all morning, working.

"The door's open" he said not looking away from the screen.

Ana stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Hey you. Haven't seen much of you this morning?"

"Hey, baby. Sorry, there were a few more things I had to take care of. More than I thought" he finally looked away and leaned back into his chair. He stretched. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine" Ana said has she went over to him and sat on his lap. Christian placed his arm onto her back to support her. His other arm was on her legs. "The kids have been missing you. They are ready to go shopping. I thought maybe we can take them to lunch beforehand."

"Good idea. There is one more thing I have to do, but I'll be done in 10 minutes." He kisses her.

"Promise" she smiled.

"Promise"

Ana gets up and walks over to the door.

"Ana"

She turns around and faces him.

"I love you"

"Not much as I love you"

She leaves the room. Christian smiles to himself and glances at a family picture that sits on his desk. "How did I get so lucky?" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The Grey family decide to eat at their favorite restaurant for lunch. Teddy and Phoebe have always been good when they were in public. They were so well behaved.

Ana and Christian sat on one side of the table and the kids sat beside each other on the other side. They were coloring the Halloween place mats the hostess gave to them when they sat down.

"Do you know what you're going to be for Halloween?" Christian asked.

Phoebe looked up from her picture and smiled "I'm going to be a princess."

"You are already a princess" Christian said with glee. They have always been close. Phoebe is daddy's little girl. Wherever Christian is, Phoebe is close behind. It could take you the Jaws of Life to pry them apart. Christian has come a long way since he's been married. Loving his two children was all that Ana wanted and she was proud to see him accept them and love them for who they are. The kids are so loving to him and it warms Ana's heart.

"What about you, Teddy?" Ana asked as she took a sip of her water.

"I really don't know. I have to take a look around and see what it out there?" he said as he looked up at his parents. Teddy is the 8 year old mirror image of his father. He is intelligent, handsome and very caring towards his parents and protective of his little sister. Just like his father is protective of Ana.

The food came and was it placed in front of everyone. Teddy help placed Phoebe's napkin on her lap and grabbed his and did the same. He helped her with putting ketchup on her fries. He adored his little sister was more than willing to help her when she needed it.

Ana and Christian looked at their two growing children with glee and smiled. They couldn't ask for better children. They were best friends and always spend time together.

Ana wasn't sure how Teddy would react when she found out she was pregnant with Phoebe, but he took it very well and was happy that there was someone he could look out for and protect. He wanted to be like Christian when it came to doing anything for someone. Christian would make sure Ana was his number one priority. And Teddy wanted that with Phoebe.

They finished lunch in silence. Christian paid as the rest of the family got up from the table, put on their coats and tucked in their chairs. Teddy stepped in and helped his sister zip up her coat. He grabbed her hand and headed towards the door with Ana walking behind them. Christian placed his arm around her waist and followed the children out of the door. He gave the hostess a small wave and a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

After a successful day out with the kids and the great dinner made by Gail. It was time for bed. Christian read Phoebe a story and Ana had her alone time with Teddy. He talked about what was going on at school and his teacher. It was the part of the day where Ana was able to connect with her son without getting interrupted. She was proud of her son and his accomplishments.

Ana smiled at her son when he was talking about what happened earlier in the week with one of his classmates.

"Ok, buddy. Time to go to sleep." She said as he was finishing his story. "Good night and I will see you in the morning." She bent down and gave him a hug.

"Good night, mom." He said as Ana got up from the bed.

Ana left the room and left the door slightly open so the hall light can peek thru. When she got at the end of the hallway, Christian was closing Phoebe's door. They met up and walked over to the couch.

Christian sat down. Ana sat down beside him with her legs cuddled underneath her. Gail was gladly bought over two glassed of wine. "I should be going now" She said has took off her apron. "Have a good night." Both Christian and Ana looked at her and smiled. "Good Night, Gail."

The fireplace was lit and it warmed up the living room, but nothing was warmer then being in Christian's arms. Ana sips her wine and looks out of the window into the night sky.

Christian notices. "What are you thinking about, baby?"

"Nothing really, just daydreaming." Ana said has she looked up at him and smiled.

"I have something for you" he said as he put his wine glass down on the end table. He reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper.

Ana grabs it from him. "What is this?"

"Just open it and find out."

She sits up as she unfolds the paper. She read it and looked at it. "An invitation to a Halloween party?. I thought for sure you would be against it"

"I thought about it and I thought it would be fine. We can get find costumes online. It will give us a reason to have people over. This is just a template. You can fix it if you want"

Ana was surprised that he thought about it. He was never a fan of dressing up and have Halloween parties before. She was glad he would do this for her. "Thank you for putting this together." She kissed him. "I love you, Mr. Grey"

"I don't want to you to worry about a thing. I have everything under control. You don't have to lift a finger."

They both sat on the couch cuddled up for what seem to be forever. Eventually they got up and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the night of the party. The kids were dressed in their costumes. Phoebe the princess and Teddy the pirate. Christian wasn't sure if he wanted to miss taking the kids out trick or treating, he's taking them out every night since they were able to walk, but they were getting older and more independent every day. Sawyer made sure he had everything he needed to take them. Walkie Talkies and his cell phone, just in case something happened.

Ana was putting on the finishing touches of her costume when her loving husband came up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. "Hey, gorgeous." Ana smiles as she looks at him thru the mirror.

"Hey yourself" She was putting on her lipstick. "I'm almost done. Are the kids ready?"

"Yeah, they are. They are putting on their shoes. They want to say good bye before they left."

"Tell them, I'll be right out."

Christian let go of her and left the room. She smiled at herself and out on the last minute touches. She left the bathroom and went over to the bed, she grabbed the jacket that came with the costume and put it on. She took one last look in the full length mirror and left the bedroom.

When she entered the main part of the house where all the party guests were, they all looked to watch her enter. Christian turned around and saw his wife dressed up. "Wow" he said as he approached her. "I can't seem to find my beautiful wife. Have you seen her anywhere?" he kissed her.

Teddy and Phoebe walked over to her. "You look great, mom" Teddy said as he made sure he had everything.

"Thanks, Teddy. Have fun tonight, be careful and stay with Sawyer."

"We will, mommy," Phoebe said as she hugged her mother. She skipped to the door and grabbed her trick or treat bag from the chair.

"Teddy, please watch your sister." Christian said.

"I will, she will be fine." Teddy left walked over to Phoebe and grabbed her hand. Sawyer opened the door and all three of them walked out of the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Cleopatra was the costume that Ana decided to get and she looked amazing. She had the figure to fit the outfit perfectly.

There was only one thing that Christian wanted to be and that was Indiana Jones. Ana didn't know why, but she thought it was because of the whip it came with. She didn't care. She was happy that he agreed to the party.

Christian was by the bar with Ethan and Elliot talking about something that Ana had no interest in. She was by the buffet table with Mia and Kate filling up her plate with food. So far the night was going great.

"Great party, Steele." Kate told her as she was placing some deli meat onto her plate. She was dressed up as a cheerleader. "Thanks, Kate. It was all Christian." She looked up towards the bar and smiled at Christian, who smiled back and gave her a wink.

"I never knew he had it in him." Mia told her.

"Neither did I." Ana took a sip from her wine as she walked over to the table with her plate.

There was a live band playing Halloween related songs and there was people dancing in costume. The girls ate their food and sipped on their wine. Christian walked up to the table and sat down beside her. He stole a piece of food off her plate and ate it. "Any news on how the kids are doing?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I got a text from Sawyer; they are still a few blocks from the house. They should be another half hour or so, depending on how Princess Phoebe is doing" he took a sip from his beer and placed the glass on the table.

"Thanks for putting this together. People are having a great time."

"Anything to see you happy, baby." He kissed her and smiled.

It was a great evening with great people. It was a night Ana will never forgot.


	8. Chapter 8

Sawyer grabbed Phoebe's hand as they walked down the sidewalk. Teddy was up ahead with a couple of his friends who met up with them. When they got to the next house. Teddy grabbed Phoebe's hand and walked her to the door. There was a big group coming from the house and Teddy was scared that his little sister would get lost in the crowd.

They waited till the group of older kids walked away before they made their way to the door. They came back a couple minutes later and continued on their way.

Sawyer heard his phone ring and as he stopped to answer it, Phoebe let go of his hand and walked to join Teddy and his friends. When Sawyer looked down, he noticed that the little was gone. He looked up where Teddy was and she wasn't there.

"Teddy" he shouted.

The boy stopped and turned towards him. "Yeah"

"Have you seen your sister?"

"I saw her a second ago when she was with you. She's not holding your hand?"

"No, I was on my phone. I thought that maybe she joined you and your friends."

Sawyer joined the group of the trick or treaters and looked around for Phoebe. He was in the process of dialing Christian when Teddy stopped him.

"Don't call my dad just yet. She might not have gone far. She doesn't travel far from me or my parents. Let's spread out and find her."

The group went in all directions to find the little girl dressed as a princess. Teddy re-traced their steps thinking she was on her way back home. Sawyer went the opposite way hoping she continued to the next house. Teddy's friends went over to the next street. They were asking other adults if they had seen her.

Teddy saw a princess walking alone, he approached her. "Phoebe?" the little girl turned around, but it was her. "Excuse me, sorry. Happy Halloween." Teddy said as the little girl walked away.

"Teddy" a voice said. He looked towards the sound. "Is everything alright?" as the figure approached him.

"Hello, Mr. Thomas." He said as he looked up at him. "My sister wondered off and I can't find her." He told him. He was the father of one of his friends.

"Okay, let me help. What is she dress up as?"

"A princess"

"Ok. I'll go look for her. Who are you with?"

"Sawyer." He was embarrassed that he let this happen to his sister. "Do you know his number? I'll give him a call and let him know I'm going to help find your sister."

Teddy told him Sawyer's number. A few minutes went by and Sawyer came and shook hands with the man. "Thank you for helping out. She's probably scared so she could be sitting down somewhere. Check everywhere and under everything"

They split up. Teddy met up with his friends and they worked together as a team to find her. It took about 30 minutes before they heard crying coming from a bench. Teddy noticed that it was Phoebe. She was scared to be alone.

"Phoebe?"

She looked up and saw her big brother. "TEDDY" she raced over to him and leaped into his arms.

"What happened?"

"I was going to the next house and I got lost. When I turned around I couldn't see you or Sawyer. So I stayed where I was until someone found me." The young princess explained.

"As long as you're ok." He grabbed her hand and walked over to where the meeting place was. Sawyer and Mr. Thomas were already there. Phoebe gave Sawyer a hug. Then he shook his hand again and then they headed him.

"What will we tell our parents?" Teddy asked as they walked up the driveway of their house.

"The truth. When we get inside. I will tell them. Your father is going to be mad that I didn't call him, but as long as Phoebe is safe. Then he should be at least thrilled she was found."

The three of them made it to the front door. The party was still going on when they entered. The kids went to their bedrooms to take off their costumes. Sawyer saw Taylor and told him what had happened.

Teddy came out of his bedroom and saw Sawyer and Taylor talking. He wanted to the be one to tell Christian the truth about the events of the night.

"Sawyer, I want to tell my parents what happened tonight. It was my job to watch out for my little sister and I should take the blame."

"Ok, Teddy, but wait till a little later when the party is over."


	9. Chapter 9

The Halloween party had ended and all the guests had left. Ana and Christian were cleaning up the mess. Teddy was pacing back and forth in the foyer of the house, he was nervous about telling his parents about what happened to Phoebe, but he knew he had to tell them.

"Mom, Dad" he said as he entered the living room. "There is something I have to tell you about tonight."

Ana and Christian looked up at him as they placed what they had in their hands in garbage bags "What is it, sweetie?" Ana said to him.

"When Sawyer took us out to trick or treat. Phoebe wondered off for a little while. And we couldn't find her. I know we should have called you, but it felt like it was my job to look after her and I didn't want you to think I couldn't do it. Mr. Thomas, Eli's father saw me in a panic and helped us look for her."

"Where was she?" Christian asked in one of his tones.

"She was sitting on a bench. Sawyer answered his phone and she wanted to go to the next house without him, she said she got lost and couldn't find her way back to where we were. So she just stayed where she was and waited for us to find her." Teddy told them.

He was looking at the ground. He knew he was going to get in trouble. "Where is your sister now?"

"She is in her room." The poor child couldn't look at Christian.

"Theodore, I am very disappointed with you for what happened, but I am glad that you took charge in finding her and getting her home safe. She is lucky to have a big brother like you. I am going to treat you like a grown up and let you off with a warning, but I will take away your candy for the weekend so you can think about what happened tonight. Please give me your trick or treat bag and I will return it to you on Monday."

Teddy went into the kitchen and got his big of candy and handed it over to his father. Christian had a tone in his voice, but it wasn't an angry tone.

"I think its best you go to bed early tonight." Christian told him.

"Yes, Dad." Teddy said. He turned around and went towards his bedroom.

Christian placed the bag of candy on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. Ana joined him.

"Thank you for going easy on him. He's a great kid. I know he loves and adores Phoebe. He would do anything to project her. Just like you would do anything to protect me." Ana said.

"I just wished they called." Christian admitted.

"But they didn't because they know you, Christian; they knew you were going to overreact. Both of them are home safe and in their rooms."

"I love you. Mrs. Grey"

"And I love you"

They kissed. They had some time to themselves, the first time all night since this morning. Ana opened up the bag and grabbed a couple pieces of candy. She opened one of them up and placed it in her husband's mouth.

"Happy Halloween, Indiana Jones."

"Happy Halloween, Cleopatra."


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day after Halloween and Ana was cleaning up the remaining of the mess from the night before. Christian was in his office doing some last minute work before he spends some time with the kids.

Teddy and Phoebe came racing in the room, laughing as they passed Ana.

"Teddy. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah" Teddy handed Phoebe the ball and told her to meet him outside.

Ana sat down on the couch and Teddy took that as a sign and sat down beside her. He knew that she wanted to talk about last night. "Did you think about what happened last night?"

"Yeah, I did and I am sorry that I let that happened. You trusted me to look after her and I let you down." Teddy said with sincere. He loved his sister and he wanted to make sure she was alright, but last night was something he knew he couldn't take back. "She could have gotten hurt or worse and I wasn't there to protect her."

"We always trust you when it comes to Phoebe and we know that you would look after her no matter what, but what we didn't like about it was the fact you didn't call us when she disappeared. We could have helped and we wouldn't have gotten mad."

"I thought about it when I was going to be last night and I think maybe it's not a good time for me to look after her when I'm alone." He confessed as he looked up at his mother.

Ana understood. Teddy was always years before his time and he was able to think about a situation and come up with a solution. He gets that from his father.

"Ok, I understand. Maybe we can come up with a way to make you feel like you can help us out that will work for everyone."

A smile appeared on Teddy's face. "This doesn't mean, you're off the hook. I am going to talk with Phoebe and let her know what she did was not acceptable. Why don't you go talk to your dad and tell him what you told me?"

She gave her son a hug and he got up and walked over to his office. Ana smiled towards her young son and took a minute to flash back to the day he was born, and now he's all growing up. She was proud of him and she couldn't change it for the world.


End file.
